Hearing loss affects quality of life. It may be caused by aging, noise exposure, infections, physical trauma, neurological disorders, or congenital factors. To compensate for the loss of hearing acuity, various types of hearing aid devices or personal sound amplification devices have been developed to amplify sound for users, such as behind the ear aids, in the ear aids, or aids partially or completely in the ear canal. Conventional hearing aids do not provide locational information of sound, so a cocktail party is still a difficult environment for people suffering hearing loss.
Some conventional hearing aids may have two microphones paired with two speakers respectively at a user's left side and right side. The left microphone may collect sound from the users' left side, convert into electronic signals, and transmit to the left speaker. Similarly, the right microphone may collect sound from the users' right side, convert into electronic signals, and transmit to the right speaker. This configuration may enable the user to distinguish between sound from the left side and sound from the right side. However, such configuration does not enable the user to distinguish sounds from other directions such as the user's front and back.
Within present disclosure, solutions are provided, and not to be limited to the specific situations which are described.